1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of add-in cards, more specifically, to add-in card connectors.
2. Background
Add-in cards, such as peripheral component interconnect (PCI) cards and accelerated graphics port (AGP) cards, are often connected to circuit boards with various types of card-edge connectors. Card-edge connectors connect to a circuit board and typically include a socket that receives an add-in card. For card-edge connectors to work properly, the card-edge connector's signal and/or ground contacts must be in tight contact with the add-in card's signal and/or ground contacts. Sometimes, during transit and/or use, add-in cards can be jarred, bumped, or otherwise unsettled from a card-edge connector. Such jarring can cause the add-in card to lose electrical contact with the socket or even completely dislodge the add-in card from the card-edge connector socket.
Various mechanisms have been used to affix add-in cards to card-edge connectors. One such retention mechanism is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a memory connector including a mechanism for securing a memory module in a memory socket. As shown in FIG. 1, the memory connector 100 includes clips 102 for holding the memory module 104 in the socket 106. The clips 102 are hinged at the base of the socket 106. When the clips are closed, they rest on the notches of the memory module 104, holding it in the socket 106. One disadvantage of this retention mechanism is that it will not work when the memory module 104 is wider than the connector 100.
Another mechanism used to retain add-in cards is shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 illustrates a mechanism for retaining a PCI card in a card-edge connector socket. As shown in FIG. 2, a PCI card 202 is plugged into a card-edge connector 204. The card-edge connector 204 is connected to a circuit board (not shown). The PCI card 202 includes a mounting bracket 206 and screw 208, which are used to fasten the add-in card to a chassis or frame (not shown). One disadvantage of this retention mechanism is that it only secures one side of the PCI card 202. For relatively large and bulky add-in cards, a single screw 208 on one side of the PCI card may not adequately secure it in the card-edge connector 204.